Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 8}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{192}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{64}{5}$ $ = 12 \dfrac{4}{5}$